


Smiling act

by Simply_mc



Series: The smiling act [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_mc/pseuds/Simply_mc
Summary: Just some friendly information ;)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), They are family your honor - Relationship
Series: The smiling act [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Smiling act

Story name:  
Ornery and a smiling act

Family (Last name Wilson)  
Phil (32)- Dadza, dude adopts kids n shit, adopted when younger that's why he adopts kids now.  
Wilbur (17)- fraternal twin 1, oldest by 2 min lmao, trauma but the one that is most over it and understands people bc of it. Goes to therapy once a week. likes talking.  
Techno (17)- fraternal twin 2, middle child, trauma kinda over it but doesn't like talking about it, doesn't like emotions. Phil makes him go to therapy but doesn’t like it so only goes once a month.  
Tommy (14)- youngest, heavy trauma not over it but won’t show it, pogs through the pain, loud, uses humor and curses to cope, stubborn as fuck, doesn’t go to therapy, doesn’t think he needs it.

Appearances  
Phil (32)- soft eyes, blue eyes, 5’11, likes green, wears anything but like comfortable clothes ex. Green and white shirt and jeans, any shoes, he's a dad prob have a dad type style, plaid pants white shirt dad shit LMAO  
Wilbur (17)- energetic eyes, brown eyes, 6’1, likes yellow and blue, wheres anything but also that classic yellow sweater, cuff jeans, pajama pants, and matching shirt, plaid PJ pants white/grey shirt, high tops, one with sunflowers and one with blue flowers,  
Techno (17)- monotone eyes, brown eyes, 5’11, likes pink, goth/victorian/emo-ish, that white blouse and black pants bs type clothes, But only when going outside, inside he wears comfortable clothes like sweatpants and shit, maybe band shirts, (maybe platformer shoes/victorian era heeled boots)  
Tommy (14)- energetic eyes with eyebags but when alone turns to tired eyes, blue eyes, 5’2, malnourished, likes red, long sleeve red and white shirt generic shit 1 graphic t-shirt, owns 1 pair of tan cargo pants and 1 pair of regular jeans.

this is a rough idea of what everything looks like :D


End file.
